Jealousy
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Tidak Ada Hari yang tenang bagi Minhyun disini.. Satu orang masih oke, namun kalau 10 orang yang cemburu? Minhyun sama sekali tidak oke! Wanna One Fic. Minhyun X Wanna one. Pairing: Tebak sendiri aja deh :p. Mind to review?


**JEALOUSY**

A wanna one ft. Minhyun fic

 **Warning:**

Gaje, Abal, TYPO, OOC, Random dan segala keanehan lainnya.

 **Pairing:**

Just Guess it XD

 **Summary:**

Tampaknya tidak ada hari yang tenang untuk Minhyun disini.

.

ENJOY

.

Daniel memandang tidak suka pemandangan didepannya, saat ini mereka sedang syuting untuk MV performance mereka sebagai bagian dari promosi album mereka.

Dan alasan kekesalannya adalah saat pembagian adegan mv dan dimana ada satu adegan ketika Minhyun berdiri side to side dengan Seongwoo.

Ia menggertakan giginya cemburu saat melihat Seongwoo yang nyengir lebar mendengarkan penjelasan sutradara. Ia merangkul Minhyun yang masih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan sang sutradara membuat Daniel mendengus semakin kasar.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Daniel yang menatap Seongwoo tidak suka, ada juga Baejin dan Jihoon yang kasak kusuk disisi ruangan sambil melempar pandangan tidak suka kearah seongwoo, well seongwoo sih cuek saja selama ia bisa bersama Minhyun persetan dengan member lain.

Ia terkekeh penuh kemenangan merasakan pandangan membunuh member lain kearahnya, apalagi saat ia mulai merangkul Minhyun dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu si manis pemuda Hwang.

"YAA! ONG SEONGWOO HANDS OFF!" suara teriakan Sungwoon membuat Minhyun tercekat dan Seongwoo menjebikan bibirnya kesal, apalagi saat Minhyun kini memandang meminta maaf kearah Sungwoon dan langsung menurunkan tangan Seongwoo yang melingkari pundaknya.

"Jangan memancing-mancing, Ong.." Ia membungkuk meminta maaf kepada sutradara yang ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan Sungwoon dan memohon kepadanya untuk melanjutkan.

Seongwoo mendekap tangan didepan dadanya dan mengerling malas menatap pandangan para member yang seakan ingin membunuhnya.

'Bodo amat' Pikir Seongwoo.

.

"Minhyun hyung, kenapa manis sekali sih.." Daehwi yang baru selesai, datang dan memeluk lengan kanan Minhyun yang sedang dirias.

"Ganteng dong, Daehwi-yaa bukan manis.."Minhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Daehwi lembut, agar tidak mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Tidak ah, menurutku Minhyun hyung manis sih.." Daehwi menarik bangku kosong dan duduk disamping Minhyun, menggelendoti lengannya manja.

"Aigoo.. manis itu yang seperti kamu ini Daehwi, bukan Hyung" Minhyun tertawa kecil membuat Daehwi merona merah.

"Iih minhyun hyung mah.."rengekan daehwi memancing tawa lebih keras dari Minhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kokoh menakup pipinya yang merekah karena tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu Hyung, jadi makin manis tahu.." Minhyun membelalakan matanya menatap Jaehwan yang kini masih menakup kedua pipinya sambil mengelusi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Iih Jaehwan Hyung apa-apaan sih..!" Daehwi langsung bangkit dan mendorong Jaehwan menjauh.

"Yaa Lee Daehwi!" Jaehwan memberenggut kesal dan menatap Daehwi galak.

"Berani pegang-pegang pipi hyung aku yah! Kalau tangan hyung kotor terus bawa penyakit terus menodai pipi minhyun hyung gimana?" Daehwi berkacak pinggang sambil melotot menatap Jaehwan.

"Enak saja, tanganku tuh bersih dan halus jadi aku bebas memegang pipi mulus Minhyun!" Jaehwan membela diri sambil tidak lupa balas menatap daehwi galak.

"Eh, Enak saja"

Minhyun menghela nafas melihat adegan didepannya membuat noona yang meriasnya tertawa kecil.

"Repot yah Minhyun-ssi?"

"Sangat Noona.." Desahnya lelah dan membiarkan dirinya kembali dirias, berusaha mengabaikan Jaehwan dan Daehwi yang masih saling bertukar ejekan.

.

"Main apa Ujin?" Minhyun menepuk pundak Woojin yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP dalam genggamannya, namun karena saking fokusnya Woojin pada permainan, ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun.

Minhyun menghela nafas saat merasakan dirinya diabaikan Woojin, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Woojin menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, efek permainan.

"Yang sudah sibuk main, hyungnya dilupakan yah.."

"EH?" Woojin mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara Minhyun dari depannya. Tepat saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya ia berhadapan dengan Minhyun yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya dipermukaan tangannya menatapnya cemberut.

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Minhyun, Woojin terpana sehingga melupakan game yang masih berlangsung ditangannya.

"Iih Wojiniie..." Minhyun semakin mem-poutkan dirinya, tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya membuat Woojin semakin tidak fokus karena memandangi bibir _kissable_ itu.

'Kalau dipandang begini Minhyun hyung, memang cantik yah.. bibir merah, kulit putih pucat, muka bak pahatan dewa.. belum lagi aura manisnya kuat sekali kalau lagi cemberut seperti itu membuatku jadi—'

"GAME OVER"

"EHHH?" Mendengar suara dari gadget dari genggamannya membuat Woojin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap horror PSP-nya.

"WAAA PROGRESKU!" Ia menatap nanar layar console nya sedih.

"Iih.. Gara-gara Minhyun hyung nih..." Woojin langsung bersungut-sungut memandang Minhyun yang kini mengerjapkan matanya cepat tanda ia sedang bingung.

"Loh kok jadi salah hyung?" Minhyun yang tidak terima disalahkan oleh Woojin langsu bersedekap sambil menatap Woojin cemberut.

"Habisnya Hyung duduk cantik disitu sih, kan bikin aku jadi tidak fokus" Woojin kini mengotak-ngatik PSP-nya tuk melihat nasib permainannya.

"Hah?"

.

Karena diusir oleh Woojin akhirnya Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya mengitari studio syuting untuk mencari member lain, dilihatnya Baejin yang sedang memantau hasil editing Video mereka sendirian.

Bergegas ia menghampiri Jinyoung, mumpung tidak ada member lain yang akan meneriakinya karena cemburu.

"Ahh moment favorite-ku.." Jinyoung langsung menengokan wajahnya kilat dan hampir saja dirinya terjungkal dari bangku yang didudukinya saat melihat paras tampan Minhyun menyapa manik hitamnya dalam jarak dekat.

"Mi-Minhyunie hyung.. jangan suka membuatku melambung gitu dong" Muka Jinyoung yang memerah membuat Minhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak dongsaengnya itu lembut.

"Hei Hyung tidak bohong.. kau tampak keren disitu. Hyung suka sekali" efek ucapan Minhyun langsung membuat seluruh muka Jinyoung memerah panas.

Jinyoung langsung menutup mukanya tanda malu. Ia bisa mendengar tawa renyah minhyun yang bergema.

"Iih Minhyun hyung sudah ahh.." Jinyoung merengek malu sambil membuka tangannya, ia bisa melihat Minhyun tengah tersenyum sambil menonton hasil rekap video mereka.

"Duduk sini hyung" Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Minhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Loh kamu duduk dimana?"

Minhyun memandang heran Jinyoung yang malah berdiri dan menuju kearah belakangnya. Minhyun menoleh kebelakang sebelum tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan Baejin memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Minhyun.

"Seperti ini.." Ujarnya malu-malu tapi dipenuhi kemantapan.

Minhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya dan mengelusi pucuk kepala Jinyoung.

"Aigoo, adik hyung sudah besar yah sekarang" Minhyun terkekeh dan menyamankan dirinya disenderan bangku dan membiarkan lengan Baejin kini melingkari pundaknya.

Belum lama mereka melanjutkan acara menonton mereka, suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru menghampiri mereka dan tarikan kasar Jihoon yang melepas pelukan Baejin dari pundak Minhyun.

"Eehh Baejin nakal yah, cari-cari kesempatan!" Jihoon langsung memeluk Minhyun menggantikan posisi Jinyoung sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Minhyun yang ditubruk tiba-tiba oleh Jihoon dari samping dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jihoon menahan agar dongsaengnya itu tidak terjatuh.

"Iih Jihoon hyung mengganggu saja nih" Baejin menghentakan kaki kesal kegiatannya dengan Minhyun terganggu.

"Tidak boleh peluk minhyun hyung sembarangan" Jihoon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Minhyun, membuat pemuda bermarga Hwang itu tertawa canggung.

"Jihooniee..." Ucapnya bingung.

"Tapi aku sedang berbicara dengan Minhyun hyung!"

"Tapi kau peluk-peluk Minhyun Hyung!"

"Kalian hentikanlah" Minhyun berusaha melerai kedua maknae mereka itu dan berusaha bangkit serta melepaskan pelukan Jihoon.

Tapi Jihoon yang kini terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya, langsung menggelayuti lengan kanan Minhyun. Baejin pun tidak mau kalah dan menggelayuti lengan satunya dan masih terus beragumen keras.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya lelah, ia tampaknya tidak bisa benar-benar bisa bersama satu orang membernya tanpa membuat cemburu member lainnya.

Kepalanya penat mendengar rengekan Jihoon dan Jinyoung, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan lengannya jadi ajang rebutan tarik menarik Jihoon dan Jinyoung.

"Astaga kalian ini!" Seruan marah Jisung membuat pertengkaran mereka berhenti dan Minhyun menghela nafas lega saat melihat Jisung menghampirinya

"Kau tidak apa-apa Minhyun-ah?" Minhyun tersenyum berterimakasih saat Jisung menarik tangannya tuk menjauh dari Baejin dan Jihoon.

"Iih Jisung hyung mah jahat..." Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat Minhyun kini sudah berpindah tangan ke pada Jisung. Disampingnya Baejin juga ikut cemberut.

"Perbuatan kalian tadi itu bisa menyakiti Minhyun, apa kalian tidak sadar?" Jisung langsung memarahi jajaran maknae didepanya, membuat mereka yang sedari tadi memberenggut kesal kini menunduk menyesal.

"Jisung hyung, sudah tidak apa-apa.." Minhyun yang merasa tidak enak langsung meremas lengan atas Jisung pelan.

"Jangan dibiarkan dong min, sesekali harus ditegasin.. Gak mau kan kejadian Jaehwan dam Seongwoo terulang lagi?" Jisung kini berbalik menghadap Minhyun, berusaha memberi peringatan kepada pemudah manis didepannya.

Minhyun menggaruk punduknya yang tidak gatal saat mengingat kejadian dimana Seongwoo dan Jaehwan saling bersaing seharian demi menentukan teman sekamar Minhyun saat acara MAMA nanti. Minhyun bukannya tidak melarang, tapi ia sendiri hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Seongwoo dan Jaehwan yang sudah gelap mata ingin sekamar dengannya.

Puncaknya mereka semua harus dibawa kedokter saat berlomba memakan ramen pedas sebagai penentuan terakhir persaingan mereka, kalau mengingat itu Minhyun merasa ingin menangis saja.

"Maafkan aku hyung.." Minhyun hanya bisa menunduk menyesal, membuat Jisung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Well, kalau sudah begini Jisung jadi luluh juga. Bukan salah Minhyun juga sih para member lain amat menyukainya, sehingga kadang saling berlomba-lomba untuk sekedar bersama dengannya meski sebentar.

Walau kadang ia juga ikut pusing kalau sudah terjadi pertengakaran.

"Yasudah mending kau bersamaku saja, biar yang lain tidak berisik—"

"Eh tidak bisa dong Hyung, kok jadi Hyung yang monopoli"

"Hyung yang adil dong..." teriakan protes langsung disuarakan oleh Baejin dan Jihoon saat mendengar keputusan Jisung, membuat cetakan 4 siku kini menghiasi kening Jisung.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku kan leader!"

"Justru karena Hyung leader, seharusnya tidak semena-mena dong..."

"Hyung sama saja dengan Sungwoon hyung"

Jisung menghembuskan nafasnya kesal,

"Eh, aku hanya mencoba menengahi kalian yah! Bukan memonopoli.."

"Tapi, Hyung akan membawa Minhyun hyung.." Jihoon menyela

"Itu artinya Minhyun hyung akan hyung monopoli sendiri" dan Jinyoung pun ikut menambahkan membuat Jisung kini bak mengeluarkan nafas api karena kesal.

"YAA KALIAN!"

Dan suara pertengkaran-pertengkaran lanjutan terdengar dari ketiga orang tersebut membuat Minhyun merasa ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

 _OH KAMISAMA_

Minhyun membantin dalam hati dan mundur teratur, ia ingin segera kabur dari pertengkaran didepannya. Minhyun lelah, rasanya ia ingin sekali beristirahat dan menghindari kegaduhan yang ada.

Ia mundur dengan amat perlahan agar tidak menarik perhatian Jihoon, Baejin dan Jisung, sampai tiba-tiba,

BRUK

Punggungnya menabrak dada bidang seseorang

"Minhyun hyung?" Suara yang tampak familiar terdengar menyapa pendengaran Minhyun, ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"Guanlin?"

"Kenapa Hyung disi—"

"Ssst..." Minhyun langsung menarik tangan Guanlin untuk keluar dari ruangan dan sembunyi dibalik dinding.

"Tolong hyung please... Tolong sembunyikan Hyung yah.. Hyung bosan jadi objek pertengakaran terus.." Minhyun merengek sambil menakupkan kedua tangannya didepan Guanlin memohon bantuan Maknae tersebut.

Guanlin terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi memelas Minhyun.

'Lucunya' Pikirnya

Pipi Minhyun menggembung sebal saat melihat Guanlin tersenyum tipis, "Jangan mentertawakan Hyung dong linlin" Minhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya imut membuat Guanlin secara tidak sadar mencubit pipi putih Minhyun yang menggembung.

"Aigoo Minhyunie hyung.. Aku paham sekarang kenapa Seonho suka sekali padamu.. Kau imut sekali hyung" Guanlin tersenyum sambil masih terus mencubiti pipi Minhyun yang kini sudah merona.

"Aiishh Lai guanlin..." Ia langsung menakup kedua pipinya yang kini memerah efek cubitan Guanlin.

"Ayo sini Hyung, aku bisa menyediakan tempat untukmu beristirahat" Guanlin menarik tangan Minhyun membawa hyungnya agar mengikutinya menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju, tempat untuk Minhyun beristirahat.

.

Muka Minhyun bersemu merah saat ia didudukan di sofa didalam sebuah ruangan tempat menyimpan kostum. Guanlin yang tersenyum duduk diseberangnya dan menarik pundak Minhyun kebelakang, membuat pemuda Hwang itu sedikit terkejut saat merasakan kepalanya mendarat diatas paha Guanlin.

"Lin?"

"Hyung bilang ingin beristirahat kan? Jadi pejamkan lah matamu"

"Tapi posisi ini—"

"Sshh... Tidak apa, istirahatlah hyung"

"Mmmm..."

"Bagianmu sudah selesai kan?" Minhyun mengangguk ragu mendengar pertanyaan Guanlin

"Akupun sudah selesai.. tinggal menunggu part yang lain dan kita selesai.. Jadi aku pikir aman jika Hyung beristirahat sebentar" Guanlin sudah menggelusi surai hitam Minhyun.

Minhyun memejamkan mata saat merasakan rasa nyaman kini menyelimuti dirinya, sepertinya tidak masalah kalau ia beristirahat sejenak.

"Bangunkan hyung kalau kau merasa pegal yang Lin" Minhyun sedikit menguap dan menyenderkan kakinya yang ia tekuk ke senderan kursi.

"Oke" Guanlin tersenyum menatap Minhyun yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum lembut melihat gurat lelah menghiasi wajah manis dipangkuannya.

Sesekali ia memang ingin sekali bisa memanja Minhyun hyung karena ia merasa hyungnya ini suka bekerja terlalu keras. Ia hanya berharap Seonho tidak akan marah.

Guanlin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruang untuk mencari sesuatu hal yang bisa menemaninya menemani selama Minhyun tertidur namun, ia tidak menemukan apapun alias nihil.

Suara dengkuran halus menyapanya, dilihatnya Minhyun yang sudah terlelap cepat membuatnya kembali memainkan surai hitam Minhyun.

Minhyun hyungnya itu memang benar-benar manis.

Lihat saja dalam posisi tertidur saja, aura cantiknya tidak menghilang sedikitpun. Malah sekarang ia jadi terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Guanlin tersenyum saat membayangkan betapa cemburunya member lain dengan dirinya yang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Minhyun seperti ini.

Ia masih meneruskan mengelusi surai hitam Minhyun saat tiba-tiba pintu didebelakangnya terbuka.

"Mungkin dia ada disini— Eh Guanlin?" Suara Daniel membuat Guanlin berhatihati membalikan badannya.

"Eh Daniel hyung, kenapa?" Guanlin menggeser perlahan posisinya agar gerakannya tidak mengganggu Minhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Aku mencari Minhyun hyung, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Hmm.. Kenapa memang Hyung?"

"Hanya mencari saja.." Daniel menutup pintu ruangan Guanlin dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Sendirian?" Daniel menghampiri Guanlin yang tampak tergagap dan salah tingkah.

"Err, aku..." Guanlin akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengaku, "Aku menemani Minhyun hyung disini"

"HEH?"

Mendengar jawaban Guanlin, Daniel segera bergegas menghampiri tempat Guanlin, pemandangan didepannya membuat Daniel sedikit cemberut.

"Yaa.. Lai guanlin...!"

"SStt.. Jangan berisik hyung, Minhyun hyung belum lama terlelap..." Guanlin langsung membuat gestur untuk tidak berisik kepada Daniel.

Daniel meski masih cemberut akhirnya berjongkok didepan sofa yang diduduki Guanlin, namun ia segera tersenyum saat melihat wajah angelic Minhyun yang tertidur.

Dielusinya pipi tirus Minhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Jadi disini ia bersembunyi.." Ucap Daniel pelan.

"Iya, barusan aku juga menyelamatkannya dari pertengkaran antara Jihoon hyung, Baejin Hyung dan Jisung Hyung.."

Mendengar penjelasan Guanlin, daniel terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, habis Minhyunie memang membuat orang senang saat bersamanya sih."

"Kau benar hyung..." Guanlin meng-amini ucapan Daniel.

"Jadi yah wajar, kalau mereka cemburu saat Minhyun memberikan perhatian berlebih kesatu orang"

"Atau bisa juga karena cemburu terhadap mereka yang suka menguasai Minhyun hyung sendirian" Guanlin membalas tajam ucapan Daniel, sedikit menyidir dirinya.

Well, Ia dan Seongwoo memang suka sekali menguasai Minhyun sendirian.

Dalam artian, mereka suka membawa Minhyun kekamar mereka berdua dan mengunci pintunya. Atau mengajak Minhyun pergi seharian tanpa menghiraukan yang lain. Jihoon bahkan sering berteriak-teriak marah, meminta Minhyun untuk dikembalikan kepada mereka apabila ia sudah terlalu kesal. Salahkan Seongwoo dan Daniel yang amat posesif terhadap Minhyun.

Daniel tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Guanlin, membuat maknae mereka mendenguskan nafasa tidak suka. Ia tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelililng ruangan,

'Tidak ada Seongwoo disini..' Batinnya.

Daniel mendudukan dirinya bersila dilantai didepan Minhyun dan Guanlin.

'Itu berarti aku bisa'

"Loh Hyung, kenapa duduk disitu?" Guanlin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat posisi Daniel yang kini berada tepat didepan wajah Minhyun yang berbaring menyamping.

"Hehehe.." Daniel tersenyum jahil, lalu ia memajukan tubuhnya singkat dan

CHU

Tanpa peringatan Daniel mengecup kilat bibir Minhyun yang sedikit terbuka, memancing teriakan terkejut Guanlin.

"Manis" Ucap Daniel sambil menyengir menatap Guanlin

"YAA DASAR DANIEL HYUNG MESUM!"

.

Daniel bersenandung senang meski kini pantatnya terasa sakit karena tendangan kasar maknae mereka.

'Biarlah yang penting aku berhasil mengecup Minhyun' batinnya senang.

Minhyun sendiri kini memberenggut sebal kearah daniel saat tidurnya terganggu akibat teriakan Guanlin yang terpancing karena perbuatan Daniel.

'Kapan aku bisa hidup tenang disini' batin Minhyun.

"Minhyunie Hyung... Kata linlin Daniel Hyung habis mencium Minhyun hyung?" Suara lirih Jihoon menyapa pendengaran Minhyun membuat Minhyun kini mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hah?"

""MWO APA? YAA KANG DANIEL BERANINYA KAU MENCURI START!" Seongwoo langsung mengejar Daniel yang kini berlari menghindarinya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Minhyun hyung, aku juga mau mencium hyung.." Suara Polos Daehwi membuat telinga Minhyun memerah.

"A-apa sih maksud kalian!"

"Minhyun hyung kenapa Daniel saja yang dicium, aku bagaimana?" Suara memelas Jaehwan terdengar disampingnya.

"Aku juga mau dicium Minhyunie hyung..." Bergantian para member kini menggerumuni nya yang semakin merona mendengar ucapan member wanna one yang lain.

"Yaa.. jangan bercanda guys..."

Minhyun melangkah mundur perlahan, berusaha menghindari tatapan memohon yang lain.

"MINHYUNIE KALAU DANIEL BISA, AKU JUGA MAU MENCIUMU!" Suara teriakan Seongwoo seakan menjadi cue bagi para member untuk memeluk Minhyun secara bersamaan.

"Huwee tidak jangan! YAA KANG MESUM DANIEL!" Teriakan histeris Minhyun terdengar pilu ditengah lokasi syuting mereka

.

.

.

~Omake~

Minhyun mengusap bibirnya yang tampak membengkak karena dicium bergantian oleh member lain. Seusai insiden kecil tadi, ia akhirnya merelakan dirinya dicium oleh para member lain secara bergantian.

Beberapa memang hanya mengecup malu-malu bibirnya, namun beberapa ada yang sampai menarik tengkuknya untuk melumat bibirnya ganas.

Kalau mengingat hal itu ia jadi ingin berlari dan menenggelamkan dirinya disungai Han.

"Sudah dong jangan dipegangi terus hyung, mau kucium lagi?" Suara jenaka Daniel membuat urat-urat kekesalan menghiasi kening Minhyun.

Semua ini karena Kang Daniel!

"Kau mau menciumku lagi Daniel?" Minhyun menatap daniel sambil tersenyum manis

"Tentu saja mau Hyung!" Daniel yang tidak menyadari bahaya didepannya malah terpancing dan mendekati Minhyun.

"Oke sini kucium kau dengan bogem mentahku"

"EH? Hyung jangan— Aduh... Hyuung appoo!" dan teriakan kesakitan Daniel memenuhi sudut ruangan syuting mereka.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Thank you, will wait for your review

~Lilcutebear~


End file.
